Nuestro destino
by Mislu
Summary: Hagan lo que hagan el destino vuelve a reunir a Misty y Ash. ¿Quieres saber cómo ahora? Léelo y lo sabrás.


Era un tranquilo día de verano en ciudad Celeste, todos los habitantes estaban tranquilos si no fuera por cierta líder que echaba humo.

- ¡Te prohíbo la entrada al gimnasio! - gritaba cierta chica pelirroja a un moreno con cara de molestia desde un video teléfono.

Ella era una chica de 20 años, tenía la piel nívea y el pelo largo hasta debajo de los hombros de color rojo como el fuego y suelto, sus ojos aguamarina seguían intactos salvo que para los hombres les resultaba muy atrayentes igual que sus labios y sus piernas la verdad es que era una joven digna de envidiar, pero ella no lo consideraba así por que para el único hombre del que siempre había querido captar la atención, nunca lo ha echo.

- ¡Encima que te digo que voy ir a visitarte por que tu me lo pediste! - dijo el chico molesto, no entendía a esa chica.

Él era un joven moreno de 20 años, con unos ojos color chocolate que derretía a cualquier chica y su mirada traviesa que resultaba atrayente y terriblemente seductora.

- Si es cierto Ash, ¿pero hace cuento que te lo pedí? - preguntó la chica seria, el chico tan sólo bajo la cabeza avergonzado -Exacto, hace 5 años y medio que lo hice y ahora el maestro pokemón decide verme ¿no?

Ash recibió el título de maestro Pokemón a los 19 años, pero antes ya había empezado a evitar a Misty y a ella nadie le quería decir nada así que un día Misty le dijo que cuando pudiera se pasara por el gimnasio puesto que le echaba de menos, él le contestó que lo haría y que cuando la volviera a ver nunca olvidaría ese día, pero el tiempo pasó y Misty se rindió. No iba a mendigar su amistad.

- Si me dejaras explicarte… - intentaba decir Ash sin éxito.

- Ya da igual, Ash. No puedo malgastar el tiempo en escucharte, tengo entrenadores que vienen por su medalla - decía la chica dispuesta a pagar el vídeo teléfono si no fuera por la insistencia del chico del otro lado.

- Espera Misty, no puedes hacerme esto, por lo menos déjame explicarte el motivo - pedía el chico pero la chica tan sólo apago el video teléfono.

Misty, destruida se tiró al suelo de rodillas mientras le amenazaban por salir unas lágrimas.

- Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido Ash Ketchum - pedía la chica con ganas de llorar.

Una chica venía alegre por la noticia que le habían dado sobre su hermana pequeña pero lo que vio no tenía nada que ver.

-Hermanita ¿que te pasa? - preguntó una chica con el pelo azul.

- Nada - dijo con una sonrisa forzada, no quería que su hermana se enterara, pero era inútil sus lágrimas ya estaban apunto de salir - Me voy a acostarme un rato, por favor atiende a los entrenadores y no les regales medallas.

- Pero yo no quiero... - Violet se quedó callada por la mirada que tenía su hermana, se notaba que no estaba bien - Esta bien, ve y descansa. Yo atiendo.

- Gracias, te lo debo - dijo Misty yendo a su habitación.

La hermana se fue a la cocina y cogió un cartón de leche, un vaso y unos polvos, echó la leche al vaso junto con los polvos y los disolvió con una cuchara.

Misty llegó a su habitación y acabó echándose a su cama para que salieran todas las lágrimas retenidas, oyó como alguien llamó a la puerta, se secó las lágrimas y fue abrir encontrándose con su hermana ofreciéndole un vaso de leche.

- Es para que descanses mejor - explicó Violet por la mirada de interrogación que le ponía su hermana.

Misty vio como su hermana se iba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias Violet - suspiró Misty, tomó un sorbo de la leche y se acostó aún con las lágrimas que no podía retener.

- ¡Misty despierta! ¿O es que no te atreves? - preguntó con burla una voz conocida.

- Violet te he dicho que me iba a dormir - dijo una cansada Misty, extrañada de que su hermana le levantara ya que ella le dijo que descansara.

- ¿Pero hoy no te ibas a ir a tu viaje hasta convertirte en la mejor maestra de Pokemón de agua? ¿Y hasta que convirtieras tu sueño realidad no volverías? - preguntaba aún con burla.

- ¿De qué hablas? eso fue hace 10 años, deberías vivir en el presente - decía Misty mientras se despertaba y miraba a su hermana detenidamente - ¿Violet? ¿Te has hecho algo en la cara? Pareces más joven.

- ¡Yo siempre soy joven! - grito su hermana mayor - Qué no sea una niñata de 10 años como tú, no me hace ser más vieja.

- ¿Niñata de 10 años? - preguntó extrañada Misty levantándose de la cama, mientras se iba al espejo más cercano. Miró su rostro ya no parecía una chica de 20 años, era exacta a cuando tenía 10, tenía el pelo corto y tenía la cara de más cría, le salió una sonrisa hasta que comprendió todo. Hubo un gritó tan aterrador que sus otras dos hermanas que estaban en la parte de abajo subieron rápidamente.

- Feíta ¿estás bien? - preguntó una rubia preocupada.

- Está loca, de repente se ha visto en el espejo y se a puesto a gritar - comentaba con mucha tranquilidad Violet.

- Eso te pasa por verte en el espejo, feíta, pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrando - decía una fucsia que la miraba con diversión.

- ¿Entonces hoy iba hacer mi viaje Pokemón, no?- Preguntó Misty omitiendo todos los comentarios. Tal vez, sólo tal vez si cambiaba la historia no se sentiría tan mal por que un tipo como Ash la abandonara.

- Si aún te atreves - respondió Daisy burlona.

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Misty decidida - pero esta vez no dejaré que un niñato como Ash me lo estropeé - pensó Misty para ella misma.

Después de vestirse, desayunar y dar de comer a los Pokemón y también de recibir los insultos de su hermanas que creían que no lo iba a conseguir, se fue con la bici, había pensado no ir donde conoció a Ash pero si no fuera por que ella le había salvado a él y Pikachu no estarían en muy buenas condiciones así que lo mejor sería ir y dejarle la bici pero no iría al centro de ciudad Verde.

Se paró donde se conocieron y lanzó la caña al río para empezar a pescar y así encontrarse con un chico pelinegro y a su pobre Pokemón mal herido.

El chico salió volando ya sabía el estado de él y se merecía cachetada que le iba a pegar por todo lo que había echo no iba a desperdiciarlo. - Deberías llevar a tu Pikachu al centro Pokemón de Ciudad Verde - le aconsejó Misty después de la cachetada - No tiene buena pinta.

- ¿Dónde esta? - preguntó Ash preocupado.

-Tu ve todo recto y procura no pararte, ese Pokemón no se lo merece - dijo mirando con pena a Pikachu - Coge mi bicicleta - señaló donde estaba ésta.

- Gracias – dijo Ash corriendo hacia la bici - ¡Te la devolveré!

Y se fue con la bicicleta, ella se sentó para seguir pescando, quizá encontraría algún Pokemón pero como se fue detrás de Ash no puedo averiguarlo.

- Ojalá fuera cierto - suspiró Misty. Estuvo como una hora y nada, no había pescado nada, eso si que era aburrido y pensar que con Ash se quejaba todo el rato y el fue el que le dio emoción. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un claxon.

- Ey pelirroja - le llamó la atención un chico de su misma edad castaño que iba con su descapotable rojo - ¿Sabes como se va a...? - él chico la miro mejor - ¿Oye te quieres ir conmigo a recorrer Kanto? - preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante

-¿Y ser una de tus animadoras? - preguntó Misty divertida ~Gary nunca se comporto así conmigo al principio~ Gary de su tiempo, seguía siendo arrogante, pero ya no quería estar con todas esas chicas y dejó su coche para ir a pie a los sitios quizá de vez en cuando lo cogía pero ya no tanto.

- Si tu quieres ser una, estás delante del próximo maestro Pokemón - le dijo Gary con arrogancia desde el descapotable.

- Me lo tendré que pensar - continuo divertida Misty - Aunque me vendría bien transporte ya que mi bicicleta va a ser carbonizada, seguramente.

- La última parte no la entendido-dijo desconcertado-Pero ¿te apuntas entonces?-pregunto Gary.

-Diría que sí, si no fuera por todas las chicas que tienes ahí - dijo Misty mientras se levantaba - aparte de que ni si quiera sabes mi nombre ni yo el tuyo. Más o menos era verdad.

- Las dos cosas las puedo solucionar - Gary le dijo algo al oído de una de sus animadoras y todas salieron del coche llorando - ¿Ves? Solucionado y la otra parte, me llamo Gary Oak.

- Misty Waterflower - dijo Misty sonriendo - ¿Qué le has dicho? - preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nada, que tenía novia e iba en serio - dijo Gary con simpleza.

- Ahh...- Misty intento sonreír.

El Gary de ahora era más amable, menos egocéntrico y siempre que podía iba a verla y este Gary… bueno seguía siendo arrogante, pero era como tener el Gary bueno su Gary, su mejor amigo el que la apoyo con Ash Ketchum.

- ¿Qué dices te apuntas a ir conmigo? - volvió a preguntar Gary.

- Claro - sonrió Misty subiéndose al coche, él le devolvió la sonrisa y arrancó - ¿Por cierto a donde ibas?

- ¡Es verdad! - Exclamó Gary recordando - ¿Sabes por donde se va a Ciudad Verde? - Se va todo recto, un chico ya iba a esa dirección, su pobre Pokemón a sufrido un ataque.

- Seguro que a sido el perdedor - dijo Gary, la verdad es que no se podía descifrar si estaba mal o bien.

- Supongo... - dijo con un tono de tristeza Misty.

- Seguro que su Pokemón estará bien no se como lo hace el perdedor pero siempre le salen bien las cosas - dijo Gary para intentar alegrarla.

-Tienes razón, ~No se porqué me preocupo si se que al final todo va a salir bien - pensó Misty.

Llegaron a Ciudad Verde la verdad es que se tardaba poco en coche, pero echaba de menos caminar, aunque se quejara siempre, pero lo hacia divertido porque gracias a eso conoció a millones de personas.

- ¿Quieres ir al gimnasio? - pregunto Misty, fingiendo entusiasmo.

- Claro - respondió Gary dudoso

- Si quieres irte al centro Pokemón para ver como esta el Pokemón del perdedor no hay ningún problema.

-No... - dijo insegura Misty - Seguro que está bien aparte de que te has quedado sin animadoras, dudó que puedas conseguirlo sin que alguien te suba el ego - bromeó un poco.

- ¡Oye! Eso es un duro golpe - fingió Gary estar molesto. Misty le sonrió y le acompañó.

Así siguieron yendo de gimnasio en gimnasio Misty se encontró con Brock aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo por el tiempo que no le veía, aunque en el tiempo en el que ella estaba ni si quiera se conocían, luego fueron al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste donde Misty se encontró con sus hermanas que en cambio que la otra vez con Ash, no le dijeron que Gary era su novio y donde Gary se sorprendió de que Misty fuera una líder del gimnasio, así hasta encontrarse con un anuncio en un tablón yendo al gimnasio Fucsia.

"¡Ayuda! Se necesitan un grupo de entrenadores Pokemón para sacar unos Diglett para construir un edificio"

-¿Vamos? - preguntó Gary a su acompañante.

-Claro... - dijo Misty intentando recordar algo.

Llegaron al sitio requerido encontrándose con un montón de entrenadores intentado sacar a los Diglett y de paso encontrándose con el rival de Gary y con el antiguo amor de Misty, ¿pero ahora era antiguo o no? Ya que ya no estaba en ese tiempo.

- ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí! - Exclamó Gary, Ash se sorprendió de verle ahí - Al perdedor ¿y quienes son los que te acompañan? - dijo observando a un moreno alto y a una chica castaña que parecía estar de mal humor.

- Hola Gary - le sonrió Ash con amargura - Ellos son Brock líder de ciudad Plateada y ella es Giselle una chica de una academia-término por decir Ash con un sonrojo.

Misty sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando Ash mencionó a Giselle ¿así que sí ella no hubiera ido con Ash y Brock, Giselle hubiera ocupado su lugar?

- Encantado de conoceros y sobre todo a ti señorita - dijo Gary mirando a la chica aunque no parecía prestarla atención cosa que sorprendió a Misty ya que pensó que él iría detrás de ella

- Ella es Misty líder de Ciudad Celeste.

- Encantada - dijo Misty haciendo una reverencia, pero en cuanto la hizo se sintió como una estúpida y rápidamente se puso normal lo que la extraño es que Ash se acercara tanto a su rostro

-¿Q-qué te ocurre? Apartarte - dijo Misty titubeante. - Me recuerdas a alguien - dijo Ash sin apartarse ni un centímetro de ella hasta que Pikachu le llamó la atención, señalando a Misty

- ¿A ti también te suena, verdad Pikachu? ~Por favor que no me recuerde, por favor que no me recuerde ~ se repetía continuamente Misty para ella misma.

- ¡Ash/perdedor! ¡Aléjate de ella! -gritaron Gary y Giselle al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Misty! ¡Ya me acuerdo de ti! ¿Tu eres la que vino con Gary por su medalla cierto? - preguntó Brock que se había mantenido al margen de todo hasta ese momento. Misty tan sólo asintió y se alejó de Ash.

- ¿Perdonen pero me podrían ayudar con los Diglett? - preguntó el obrero cansado.

Misty en ese momento recordó lo que pasaba con los Diglett y no podía ayudar al obrero los Diglett tenían todo el derecho de hacer eso

. -Lo siento pero no le voy ayudar es más no creo que nadie debiera ayudarlo los Diglett tiene todo su derecho a estar aquí ya que protegen lo que es suyo: su casa, su jardín como quiera llamarlo; además de que también está su familia - dijo con decisión Misty, miró que el obrero le miraba desconcertado y añadió - Si no me cree venga conmigo y se lo demuestro.

El obrero y los demás siguieron a Misty hasta encontrarse con un bello jardín.

-¿Veis? Si usted construye el edificio, ésta maravilla se destruirá - continuó Misty, viendo con atención el paisaje ya que casi ni lo recordaba - Y también acabarán mal muchas familias de Pokemón.

- ¡Guao que bonito! - Dijo Ash apoyando la mano en el hombro de Misty y ella se alejó como si tan sólo el mínimo roce le quemara

-¿Te he hecho algo?

- N-no nada ¿como me vas hacer algo sí ni quiera me conoces? - preguntó nerviosa Misty, él la miró seriamente hasta cambiar la cara de seriedad por una sonrisa ~ Que no me haya reconocido, que no me haya reconocido. ~

- ¡Tu eres la chica que me dejó su bicicleta para llevar a Pikachu al centro Pokemón! - Exclamó Ash feliz abrazándola, haciendo sonrojar a Misty.

- ¡Sepárate! - dijeron Misty, Gary y Giselle a la vez

. - Perdonar pero seguimos con el tema de los Diglett - dijo Brock.

- ¡Cierto!-acordó Giselle-Yo creo que sí, deberían construir el edificio.

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Misty espantada - Pero... Como se te ocurre... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te das cuenta de que hay mucha familias Pokemón aquí? De que tienen aquí todo su habitat, su familia, su jardín, su casa.

- Pero los Pokemón son independientes, aparte de que no se irían tan lejos, sólo lo suficiente para que los señores trabajen - explicó convencida Giselle.

- ¿Pero tu que problema tienes? - preguntó irritada Misty.

- Por ahora tu - señaló Giselle -Vienes así de la nada y ya quieres que todo el mundo haga lo que tu quieras, solamente por que salvaste a Pikachu.

Misty la miró con asombro, y pensaba que era al revés, desde un principio, la primera vez que la conoció pensó que ella sólo quería llamar la atención de todo y ahora resultaba que ella era la que lo hacía.

- Yo no quiero que la gente haga lo que yo quiera sólo digo que no me parece justo que le prohíban a estos Pokemón no quedarse aquí ya que las obras las podrían hacer en otro lugar.

- Yo la verdad es que opino lo mismo que... ¡Misty! No me acordaba de su nombre - se rascó la cabeza de forma nerviosa Ash

-Yo creo que deberían dejar aquí a los Pokemón.

- Yo también opino lo mismo - dijo Brock apoyándolos. Misty miraba complacida la escena, aunque ellos no la conocían y no habían pasado por las mismas cosas seguían apoyándola, pero ahora miraba a Gary que esté se veía extrañamente serio.

-¿Y tu...? - preguntó Misty un poco intranquila por la mirada.

- También opino lo mismo - suspiró Gary.

-¡Yo también! – gritó el obrero, todos lo miraron con asombro, se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí-¡No soy un monstruo! Pobres Pokemón... ¡Y mirar que paisaje! Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa, menos una.

- Que bien... Todos te apoyan... ¿Estás contenta? - pregunto Giselle - Da igual, vámonos Ash, Brock.

- Pero yo... Tenía que decirle a Misty algo importante... - se intentó explicar el chico de pelos azabaches.

- Rápido, cuanto antes lleguemos al gimnasio mejor - apresuró Giselle.

- Si - asintió rápidamente Ash - Misty quería decirte que... ¡Lo siento! ¡Pikachu carbonizó tu bicicleta! Fue sin querer lo siento mucho, te la pagaré. Misty lo miró sorprendida, estaba reviviendo todo aunque ahora todo fuera diferente ya que ella acompañaba a Gary y a él le acompañaba Giselle.

- ¿Y yo como sé eso? - preguntó Misty aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Pues... - intentó pensar algo Ash, pero nada le salía hasta que una idea le vino como un rayo

- ¡¿Qué te parece si te unes a nosotros?! Hasta que te pueda pagar la bicicleta - preguntó Ash extrañamente feliz.

Todos les miraron sorprendidos nunca Ash invitaba a que la gente se uniera a él siempre se lo pedían los demás.

Misty lo miró sorprendida otra vez, Ash nunca le ofreció que se quedase con él, ella fue la que se quiso unir para recuperar su bicicleta que luego eso le sirvió de excusa para quedarse con él, hasta que a sus hermanas le dijeron lo de su viaje y tuvo que dejar el equipo.

- No me voy a unir a vosotros - contestó Misty lo más seria posible - ¿Y sabes por qué? - él lo negó asustado - Por que nunca me la vas a pagar, seguramente el día de mañana me lo tenga que devolver una enfermera Joy y yo me tenga que ir y después de ser tan "amigos" tu te olvides de mí, luego más tarde me llamarás algún día después de a saber cuantos años diciéndome que vas a ir a visitarme, pero yo ahí ya no voy a querer tu amistad ni nada - dijo Misty con rabia, apretando fuertemente los puños, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban a salir.

- ¿Qué le pico a esa chica? - preguntó Giselle molesta, molesta por que ella tuvo que pedirle a Ash que si podía acompañarlo y a Misty se lo regaló.

-¿Misty estás bien? - preguntó Gary apoyando su mano en el hombro de ésta.

-Si, claro que estoy bien - dijo conteniendo todo lo que tenía dentro -

Vámonos por favor. - Claro - afirmó Gary mientras veía como Ash miraba a la pelirroja con mucha atención, ante eso Gary la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó.

Misty se recargó en él, ahora necesitaba un amigo, lo que era Gary. -

¿Qué te he hecho? - preguntó una voz molesta, que provenía del moreno - Ni si quiera me conoces y ya me tratas como a tu peor enemigo o es que Gary te habló fatal de mí o es que estás loca.

- Vámonos Gary por favor - éste asintió y se la llevó. Misty miró como Ash la miraba con el ceño fruncido y se fue con Gary con la mirada agachada.

Una vez en el coche y que Gary ya hubiera arrancado, se la quedó mirando de reojo todo el camino, Misty lo aguantó al principio hasta que se sintió realmente incómoda.

- Dime lo que me tengas que decirme ahora - ordenó Misty harta de la situación.

-¿A que a venido todo eso que le dijiste al perdedor? - dijo despectivamente Gary,

- ¡Perfecto! Hasta tu le proteges - bufó Misty.

- No le protejo – negó, pero sabía que era verdad

- Es solamente que es muy raro, ni si quiera le conoces y ya le atacas, además de que todo lo que dijiste, no es típico de él no hace esas cosas a sus amigos.

- Pokemón, a sus amigos Pokemón los demás les da igual - aclaró Misty con resentimiento - Y eso es lo que me gusto de él, que siempre proteja a sus Pokemón, pero yo... - se dio cuenta de que habló de más y calló.

- ¿Cómo que eso es lo que te gustó de él? - preguntó Gary - Hablas como sí le conocieras de hace mucho tiempo, y creo que Misty Waterflower tienes demasiadas cosas que explicar - dicho eso frenó y se la quedó mirando.

- No te lo creerías.

- Pruébame. Misty se encogió de hombros y empezó a contarle lo que le pasó antes de conocerle. Gary ponía todo tipo de caras.

- Y eso es todo, te lo puedes creer si quieres o no, pero esa es la verdad.

- ¿Y tu y yo que somos? - preguntó Gary.

- Mi mejor amigo - le dijo Misty con una sonrisa

- Siempre me apoyas y estabas conmigo cuando el estúpido de Ketchum me ignoraba - decía mientras apretaba los puños

- Eso es lo que no entiendo - explicó Gary - Ash no es ese tipo de personas, incluso si no son Pokemon, él no deja a nadie de lado.

-Ya bueno, pues conmigo lo hizo... ¡Espera un momento! Eso quiere decir... ¿Qué me crees? ¿No piensas que es una locura o algo así? - preguntó Misty con esperanza en sus ojos.

- Claro que te creo - le sonrió Gary - ¿Pero no deberías volver a tu época?

- Debería, pero ni sí quiera se como he llegado a ésta - explicó Misty frustrada.

- Dime exactamente lo que pasó antes de venir aquí. - Pues bueno... Ash me llamó para decirme que venía a visitarme, luego me enfadé por que no me parecía justo que viniera después de tanto tiempo y le prohibí la entrada al gimnasio, luego me puse a llorar - dijo Misty con un sonrojo de vergüenza - Y pedí que ojalá no le hubiera conocido jamás, luego le pedí a mi hermana que me dejara un rato sola por que quería dormir, estaba agotada y no quería recibir a entrenadores en esas condiciones, y mi hermana me trajo un vaso de leche, me quedé dormida y desperté con la apariencia de una niña de 10 años.

- Hum... No sé la razón, quizá fue por que pediste que ojalá no le hubieras conocido jamás o tu hermana te quería envenenar con el vaso de leche y falló en el intento - Bromeó Gary.

Misty estuvo pensando en lo último, el vaso de leche... Su hermana estaba sonriendo demasiado, quizá había utilizado esos polvos de... ¡No! Eso era muy poco improbable, a quien quería engañar, su hermana era capaz de eso y de más.

- ¿Te doy la buena o la mala noticia? - preguntó Misty.

- ¿La buena? - preguntó un poco dudoso.

- Ya sé el motivo de por que estoy aquí y la mala es que me vas a tener un buen rato por aquí - dijo Misty.

-¿ Me vas a explicar por que estas aquí o lo tengo que adivinar?

- Mi hermana querida usó unos polvos de un Pokemon de Teselia - explicó Misty - Y bueno tengo que "aprender una lección" esto es como un sueño, absolutamente nada es verdad pero si a la vez, es como una premonición de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Ash y ¡juro que odio a mi hermana! No se como me ha hecho esto.

- ¿Así que yo no soy real? - preguntó Gary asustado.

- No lo sé, quiero decir si eres real porque sí no hubiera conocido a Ash te hubiera conocido antes a ti pero... ¡No sé! Estoy hecha un lío.

- Tranquila… ahora que lo pienso, deberías estar con Ash - dijo tranquilamente Gary mientras acomodaba sus brazos a su nuca.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no voy a estar con Ash! Si esto es un sueño prefiero quedarme, no sabes el dolor que uno de tus mejores amigos de un día para otro te ignore, estaba enamorada de él, y hubiera aceptado sólo su amistad, pero para él no vale nada.

- Vas a volver a tu época - ordenó Gary - Y para eso necesitamos a Ash.

- Me niego - dijo Misty a la vez que cruzaba los brazos.

Gary le lanzó una mirada maliciosa para después arrancar el coche a toda velocidad. Y ahí estaban Misty y Gary con un chico moreno asombrado de verles y un chico pelinegro molesto, que estaba sentando en el suelo y parecía haber estado ahí un buen rato.

- Chicos que sorpresa no esperaba veros, sobre todo a ti Misty - dijo Brock asombrado.

- No ha sido idea mía – masculló Misty.

- ¡Entonces no debiste haber venido! - dijo Ash levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- ¡Me ha obligado él! Yo no quería venir - dijo Misty apuntando a Gary.

- ¡Chicos! - gritó Brock intentando calmarlos en vano.

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¡Que os calméis!-grito Gary por desesperación

- Por cierto... ¿Donde está esa chica castaña?

-Se ha ido, ha dejado el grupo - empezó explicando Brock hasta que Ash le interrumpió.

-¡Fue tu culpa! - señaló Ash a Misty

- Ella se fue exactamente por tu culpa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo ni si quiera estaba - dijo Misty mientras le daba un manotazo a Ash con el dedo con el que la señalaba.

- Yo lo explico mejor - dijo Brock intentado calmar la situación

- Esto es lo que ocurrió. ~Flash-Black~ Pov Brock Ash estaba sentado en el suelo, donde le dejasteis y parecía estar muy molesto.

-Ash, ¿estás bien? - le pregunté.

-Yo estoy genial - me contestó Ash recalcando cada palabra con furia, se notaba mucho que estaba molesto.

- Pues entonces si estas genial, ¿por qué estas con esa cara? - preguntó Giselle, que también parecía estar molesta.

- Porque no comprendo a esa niñita, le caigo tan mal cuando ni siquiera me conoce, además que todo lo que ha dicho de mi es mentira, yo nunca le haría algo así - explicó Ash.

-Pues por que esa niña está mal de la cabeza, pero te toca tu próximo combate en el gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia así que levántate y prepárate - ordenó Giselle, esa chica es guapísima pero se pasa de mandona. Vio como Ash seguía en el mismo lugar y se enfado aún más.

-¡Ash Ketchum levántate de ese lugar! - Gritó Giselle, Ash seguía en el mismo sitio - ¡Está bien como quieras! ¡Me voy! Y no vuelvo - Amenazó, él seguía en la misma posición

- ¡Ahhh está bien! ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós Brock! ¡Adiós Ash Ketchum! ¡Me volveré a la academia! ¡Ahí nadie me ignora! ~Fin del Flash-Black~

-Y eso es lo que ocurrió, se fue a la academia y Ash estuvo todo el rato en el suelo - acabó Brock satisfecho de su historia.

Gary y Misty se miraron con complicidad, con las ganas de reír, hasta que no pudieron sopórtarlo y empezaron a reírse.

-¡Parar de reiros! ¡No hace gracia! - gritó Ash sonrojado.

-Claro que la hace - dijo Misty intentando reprimir la risa, mirando como el pelinegro le fulminaba con la mirada

- Lo siento pero si que la hace. - Perdedor, espantas a todas las chicas - bromeó Gary con arrogancia.

- Empezando por Misty-dijo Ash con amargura-¿Qué te he hecho?

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho, ni si quiera te conozco. - ¿Y por que creo que sí? - preguntó desafiante.

- Por que quizá eres un idiota - contesto Misty.

- Muy graciosa - masculló Ash.

- Oye Ash, la invitación de que Misty se una a vuestro equipo ¿sigue en pie?- preguntó Gary.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo después de esa pregunta.

- Claro que sigue en pie - intervino Brock dado a que nadie decía nada-¿Verdad Ash?-le dio un codazo a este.

- Depende ¿que dice ella? - preguntó Ash mirando a Misty, ésta no hablaba y tenía la mirada agachada.

- Ella está de acuerdo - habló Gary por Misty - Pero le da vergüenza admitirlo por que sabe que está mal lo que hizo, juzgarte sin conocerte.

- ¿Seguro? Por qué ella no parece pensar lo mismo - dijo Ash mirando a Misty, ella sólo apretaba los puños y daba patadas a piedras.

- Si que estoy de acuerdo - dijo Misty que miraba como Gary le mandaba miradas. - Pues ahora yo no estoy de acuerdo - dijo Ash burlón.

- Pues yo sí - habló Brock - Te invito a que te unas a nuestro equipo, Misty y no acepto un no como respuesta.

- Brock... - Misty por primera vez levantó la mirada y miró como Brock le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y Ash solamente le sonría

- De acuerdo - dijo Misty con una sonrisa

- Pero... Gary yo... ¿Por qué no te unes tu también?

- Tranquila no pasa nada, aparte de que sí quiero avanzar más que este perdedor no tendré que ir con él - dijo Gary burlándose del pelinegro.

Mientras Gary se acercaba a paso lento a Misty, le cogía de la cintura y le decía una cosa en el oído que nadie pudo escuchar salvo ella, se fue despidiéndose, hasta llegar a su coche e irse.

- ¡Así que tenemos una nueva acompañante a bordo! - dijo Brock con alegría.

- Eso parece-dijo Misty un poco avergonzada.

- ¡Vamos al gimnasio! - exclamó Ash feliz y se echó a correr. Era raro que Ash hace unos minutos estuviera enfadado con ella, y de unos momentos a otros volvía a ser el chico enérgico de siempre.

-Ese chico es raro y va a ser raro toda su vida - dijo Misty avergonzada.

- Si, pero como no corras se va a ir sin nosotros y luego se va a perder - dijo divertido Brock empezando a correr. -

¡Ey espera! - gritó Misty para luego seguir a Brock y Ash.

Así empezaron a correr hasta el gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, Ash venció al líder del gimnasio y salió feliz de a ver ganado esa medalla.

- ¡Si, es que soy el mejor! - dijo Ash con arrogancia.

- Claro, eres el mejor, no hay nadie como tu - dijo Misty irónica.

- Ves, hasta tu lo aceptas - sonrió de una forma muy burlona Ash.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Era ironía! Otra cosa es que tu no sepas aceptarla - exclamó Misty.

- Claro que sí, aceptas que soy el mejor, incluso más que Gary - siguió burlón Ash.

- Ya te gustaría Ash Ketchum, Gary es mejor que tu - dijo burlona.

- ¡No! - gritó Ash.

- ¡Si! - también gritó Misty.

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Parar ya! Discutís mucho - gritó Brock - Incluso parecéis pareja.

- ¡Claro que no!- gritaron los dos a la vez sonrojados y dándose la espalda.

"Vuestro destino es estar juntos" recordó Misty las palabras que le dijo Gary cuando la abrazó. De repente todo se volvió negro, sólo aparecía ella, un espejo y una ¿espalda? Misty se fue directamente al espejo, era como sí algo le empujase a verse en él, cuando se vio parecía que ya tenía la misma edad de antes, notó como alguien la cogía de la cintura y le decía algo en el oído, haciendo que se le erizara la piel.

- Decidas el camino que decidas al principio, nuestro destino es juntarnos, quieras o no, por que nuestro destino ya está escrito, Misty y Ash siempre se conocerán

- Misty se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo, pero lo único que vio fueron unos ojos chocolate que la miraban de forma tierna. Ahí estaba el chico de 20 años que le destrozó el corazón, pero no podía sentir rabia, no ahora.

- Pues eso es injusto - dijo dolida Misty.

- ¿De verdad piensas que es injusto? - preguntó dolido.

A Misty eso le dolió más que nada, ver la cara herida de Ash, le parecía lo peor, sobre todo si la tenía por su culpa.

-Claro que no - se sinceró la pelirroja

- Es más me encanto conocerte, gracias a ti viví muchas aventuras, junto con Brock y Pikachu, aparte de como tu dices, tu destino y el mío era conocernos.

Ash cambió el rostro de herido, por una de sus características sonrisas, mientras sólo se fijaba en una sola cosa, los labios de la chica y ella igual, cerró los ojos y espero al ansiado beso, aún que sólo fuera un sueño, lo sentía muy real, eran como imanes.

- Ash... - susurró Misty, hasta que un destello la hizo abrir los ojos.

- Misty, despierta- dijo alguien zarandeándola, ella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos se encontraba en su habitación, en la cama

-Por fin despiertas dormilona.

- Ash... - susurró Misty. Aunque la persona no era Ash era su hermana, la culpable de que hubiera tenido ese sueño y no podía reprochárselo ya que sentía un gran agradecimiento.

- Ese chico te está esperando en la puerta del gimnasio, no pierdas la oportunidad, y ten en cuenta que si has despertado es por que has aprendido la lección - dijo su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias Violet - dijo Misty abrazando a su hermana. Misty corrió hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el con su típica sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate que no perdían su brillo especial y un... ¿Un ramo de flores? Quizá aún seguía soñando.

- Hola Misty - dijo Ash tapándose con el ramo de flores por miedo de que la chica le golpeara

- Ya se que me has prohibido la entrada al gimnasio, pero por favor escucha lo que te tengo que decir, te lo ruego.

- Claro Ash, dilo - dijo Misty con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ash la miró sorprendido, no se esperaba que Misty aceptara a la primera, no es que se fuera a rendirse si ella no aceptaba hasta tenía planeado quedarse en la puerta de su gimnasio hasta que Misty aceptara hablar con él, y se esperaba incluso dormir en la calle, tenía hasta un saco de dormir fuera.

- Gracias - sonrió Ash - Se que me odias y que soy un pésimo amigo, pero... Aún que te cueste creerlo lo hice por que tenía miedo de no ser suficiente para ti, se que suena estúpido, ya que tu no eres ese tipo de personas, pero quería que cuando me vieras, vieras un ganador y no a un perdedor.

- Ash... - No, espera, déjame decirte lo que te tengo que decir antes de que me acobarde-dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Ash Ketchum siendo un cobarde? No me lo creo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, aún que se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Muy graciosa-mascullo Ash, después suspiró - Misty si deje de verte y se que sonará estúpido pero si lo hice fue por eso para que vieras un vencedor - dijo Ash con una sonrisa triste.

- Ash a mi me da igual un título, por que sólo es eso, un título - dijo Misty

- Pero aún así... Ash hace un año que eres maestro Pokemon, ¿por que te tardaste tanto?

- Bueno, es que quería tener suficiente dinero para comprarte esto - dijo Ash sonriendo, saco una cajita de terciopelo azul de su chaleco, Misty sentía que otra vez le atacaban las ganas de llorar

-Misty Waterflower me haría el honor de casarse ¿conmigo? - se arrodilló. Misty estaba en shock Ash Ketchum ¿le había pedido casarse con él? Era cómo en sus sueños, pero antes de contestar el sueño siempre se acababa y no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

-Si... ¡Si! Me quiero casar contigo Ash Ketchum - dijo Misty mientras corría hacia Ash para abrazarlo, Ash tuvo que hacer maniobras para que el anillo no se cayera y abrazar a Misty.

- Gracias Mist, por hacerme tan feliz y siempre estar ahí - dijo Ash sonriendo y besándola con ternura.

- Gracias a ti por haberte conocido, no se como estaría ahora si no lo hubiera hecho - dijo abrazándolo aún más fuerte e intentado malamente aguantar las lágrimas, pero ya no podía.

-Mist, decidieras el camino que decidieras al principio, nuestro destino era juntarnos, quieras o no, por que nuestro destino ya esta escrito y Misty y Ash siempre se conocerán y ahora

- Ash sonrió con ternura, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Misty con el pulgar cariñosamente, Misty lo miró a los ojos, eso es exactamente lo que le dijo el Ash de su sueño

- Y ahora van a ser felices para siempre y tendrán una hermosa familia - dijo buscando la mano para colocarle el anillo.

Misty observó bien el anillo, era un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro con forma de gota de agua, como la medalla de ciudad celeste y con brillantes alrededor.

- Ash me encanta el anillo, es precioso, pero no se sí debería aceptarlo, no es que no me quiera casar contigo, pero me parece demasiado caro... Encima de como te trate...

- Misty, yo... No debería haberme ido de un día para otro y haber esperado cinco años para verte, ese anillo te lo mereces por haber sido tan paciente y a ver seguido queriéndome después de todo - sonrió Ash.

- Te amo, Ash Ketchum - sonrió Misty apoyando su frente con la de Ash.

-Te amo, Misty Waterflower -dijo cogiéndola de la cintura y dándola vueltas

-¿O debería decir Misty Ketchum? -acabo Ash dándole un apasionado beso. Mientras una chica peliazul miraba todo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Bien hecho Misty - susurró Violet con una sonrisa

- Ahora cobraré mi parte de la puesta. Bueno esa es otra parte de la historia, resulta que las hermanas de Misty, junto con otras personas

-No se puede decir los nombres para protegerlos de la furia de una pelirroja - hicieron una apuesta de que sí Misty lograría perdonar a Ash o no y las hermanas apostaron a que sí y ganaron menos mal ¿no? ¡Por lo menos para mi si!

_"No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de las más profunda fuente del destino"_

* * *

**Antes de nada lo siento mucho! Es que no se por que siempre me falla cuando lo subo y luego encima de que no tengo ordenador y me hace el favor una amiga que tiene mucha paciencia conmigo! Muchas gracias Adela! Y bueno MUCHAS FELICIDADES ElphabaLii, Drusilia y Liz Darcy y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A MI BETA Andy Pandy que tiene que corregir mucho XD y bueno este fic es por el día Pokeshipping, viva el Pokeshipping! XD espero que les guste :) **


End file.
